


Sparks

by inverno_pixies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cliche, Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im not learning in online class so I try to waste my time into writing this, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, This is me practicing how to build a plot, because that's what im only good at, i don't know what im doing, slowburn af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverno_pixies/pseuds/inverno_pixies
Summary: Hinata is painfully pining over Kuroo, it's not he is trying to hide it, surprisingly.Kuroo trying to let down his childhood friend's bestfriend slowly, while dodging his advances all together.And Bokuto is just there to have a good time.OrA fic where Hinata is boldly showing his feelings and Kuroo is confuse. And Bokuto is just so oblivious about everything.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Karasuno Volleyball Club & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Karasuno Volleyball Club & Nekoma Volleyball Club
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata Shoyou was never the brightest person around. Tsukishima and Kageyama never fail to remind him that to his face every single day, but he knows what it's like to have a crush on someone. His not that stupid as what the two fellow first years claimed him to be, so he knows what it means when he feels his face hotter than normal every time he watches those hazel colored eyes, glinting in mischievness while he swings an arm around Bokuto, or when on rare occasions when the Nekoma captain feels a little playful he'll smile down at him, and he swear to all Kageyama's milk bottles, he feels like his chest is about to burst.

And there's his friendship with Kuroo's childhood friend, he really likes Kenma, and he likes his company as well but being close to Kenma means that Kuroo is always close the vicinity which doesn't do any favors on his fragile heart. 

He knows that he is completely captivated with the taller captain. He realized it around the second training camp, but he tries to deny it. Eventually, Kenma drop the bomb when all the red head talks about is how an amazing blocker and captain his childhood friend is, it got worst when somehow they got roped up with extra practice in the third gym together with Bokuto.

"Do you like Kuroo?" Kenma suddenly said one night during their training camps and cuts Hinata's rambling, not even looking away from his game.

"Wh-what are you talking about Kenma?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Shoyo"

There was pause, a silence which was weird cause it is never silent when Shoyo is around, Kenma abruptly lift his head and saw the smaller in deep thought, it looks like he is thinking the question thoroughly, again intriguing.

"Well?”,he ask again when he sees no sign of Shoyou replying to him and he's genuinely concern that his friend is hurting his head from overthinking when he saw him scrunching his nose, eyebrows furrowed intensely.

Slowly, Shoyo look him straight in the eyes and with a shy glance, he whispered.

"Maybe I do".

Kenma was amuse to say atleast, he did not see this coming, Shoyo of all people.What he did not expect the most is his friend, a volleyball freak actually contemplate on humane things such as love- no it's too early to it, it might just be an infatuation for all they know. Regardless, he thought all Shoyou thinks about is volleyball, turns out he was wrong. He was about to ask him what the hell did he see in Kuroo when his teamates loud chatter was heard in the hallway and Hinata is now shifting uncomfortably in his place. Suddenly he heard Kuroo's voice.

"Oh chibi-chan is here again. Are you Nekoma's secret player now?",a teasing grin was showing in his face.

Kenma can see his friend looking down, trying to stop the blush that is now dusting his cheeks, and he looks up at the black haired male that is now telling Hinata how he should just ditch Karasuno, he merely rolled his eyes at Kuroo's antics. 

_Really Shoyou? You can do better than this_. He mused on his mind. 

The following days, it's not a secret that these two kept in touch and almost text each other everyday. In between casual conversations Kenma would not so subtly tries to convince the Hinata that his feelings would be in vain considering how Kuroo is now graduating and very soon will head to a University but Shoyou only laughs on his friends warning and says thank you with a sheepish grin for looking out for him. He also tries to convince Kenma that he should not worry much because it was just supposed to be a happy crush.

The things is, that conversation was months ago and it's now safe to say that Hinata is now close to falling inlove .Currently they are on another training camp with Nekoma and other power house schools in Tokyo, the third years are now busy with their upcoming exams but somehow Kuroo, together with Yaku manage to visit the camp, saying they still need to watch the team and so here they are playing with the other team. Karasuno at the moment is on standby and Hinata sometimes when their team is not doing the grueling punishments he would caught himself staring at him at Kuroo , just there staring. His eyes not straying away from the black haired captain until he would hear a snort, usually from Tsukishima.

"Im just want to learn how he plays" he says through a stutter, feeling an embarrassment creeping in. But the look Tsukishima is giving him tells him he might not sound very convincing at all.

"Whatever shrimp, you can ask him directly you know instead of being a creep here", he snickered at the last part.

But instead of glaring eyes, the blond was met with gleaming eyes. He had this absolute look of anticipation that made Tsukishima curse at himself, it was suppose to insult the red head but instead it probably gave him an ideas, stupid ideas.

"Wow Tsuki, you're so smart!", he exclaimed. 

The smaller male jump up from his sitting position on the floor,and started to look around. Tsukishima is starting to get uneasy, as he followed Hinata's eye around the gym and then it stop. He looks the direction at where the Hinata is looking, the dread he felt at the pit of his stomach is becoming too real, when he saw who it was. Before the taller could utter a word, Hinata ran towards the said person.

"Kuroo-san, can you practice with me?!" 

Hinata shouted and his voice rang inside the gym. Tsukishima click his tongue at the his team mate's outburst and at the corner of his eyes, he never saw Kageyama whipped his head so fast and look at his partner suspiciously, along with few stares from other teams.

Who would have thought that, the stupidest person Tsukishima knows could act this bold. Certainly not him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errors Ahead.

When people hear the word Karasuno they associate it with crows, the once flightless crows that managed to beat Shiratorizawa for Nationals. For the inside circle of the sport, it's probably the freak duo, number 9 and number 10. And when they hear the words 'number 10’ you get a flash of orange hair, zooming and jumping, _flying_ around the court. His name engraved in these watchers eyes, Hinata Shoyou.

It’s not that hard to remember the red head’s name, always the talk of the town ‘who’s the small guy?, they would constantly ask. Kuroo only adds 'Kenma's other best friend' at the end of those titles. In all honesty, he didn't feel resentful when Kenma warm up so easily to Hinata after meeting the kid a few times in camp, he kinda understood. Sometimes he would catch Kenma talking to Hinata at late hours and would smile to himself, atleast he won't be too lonely. Considering Kenma is in first name basis with Karasuno's number 10, he would often tease his childhood friend and Kenma would easily brush off the topic.

“You’re ridiculous Kuroo, we're just friends” he pretends he doesn't hear him though and continues to assault him.

He just want his best friend to have someone, the sooner the better. He is going to college soon, and he can't guarantee he can accompany Kenma although he is pretty sure the latter would prefer being alone- no he could actually hear Kenma trying to reason this out but he sees potential on his friendship with Hinata. So he doesn't understand why Hinata , is in front of him smiling, cheeks red and trying to look him in the eyes which he fails miserably but he continues to peers up on him anyways.

“Huh?” He stops the urge to slap himself just so he could hear what the red head is about to say again. _That was so lame._

“Erm I like you a lot, for a while now actually”, Hinata is now averting his gaze from the taller male, he can basically feel the red head’s nervousness radiating, but he stay still on his ground. The Nekoma captain tries to process what he just heard, gaping down on Hinata, suddenly the weight of the ball in his hand is all he can think of. He was just supposed to have fun practicing with him, block his spikes, and maybe give playful jabs on his height too. This, he didn’t see this coming, it happened in a blur and it was the most random moment that Kuroo has ever experience in high school life. One moment he was laughing on Hinata whining on his failed jump and spike while trying to assure the smaller one that it’s okay, then the next he knew Hinata smoothly drop the word.

_“I really like you Kuroo-san”,the red head said with a breathless laugh._

Kuroo felt as if his brain short functioned as he stops laughing. _Fuck, I should have just played it cool, maybe he just like me as a volleyball player, like a reliable senpai that can give him a few tips on how to be a good middle blocker_. His mind tries to reason out with himself. Now he is reeling over the fact the he is acting like he was never confessed before, when he gets it all the time. But this isn't just some random guy or girl from school confessing, it's Hinata. He and Kenma-

“I thought you like Kenma”, it’s almost embarrassing how he blurts that out but that’s not he should be worrying right now.

“No! we are just really friends” Hinata is making an X sign with his arms while shaking his head.

_He should have believed Kenma back then._

“Actually he knows, that I like you”, the smaller one added briefly and looks around. Kuroo is suddenly reminded how they are very much alone right now, it's almost late every team is probably getting ready for bed, it’s what they should be doing right now too. He feels his body getting heavy, feels like all his energy was drained out. His activities on that day are now taking a toll on his body and so he breathes out a sigh.

“Look Hinata I-“ ,the taller male ran his long fingers through his hair, trying to find the right words to say. _What am I supposed to say?._

“I know you don’t feel the same Kuroo-san”, Hinata suddenly chirps. Before Kuroo could say a word Hinata continues, “But it doesn’t mean I’ll stop liking you.”

_Damn, let me talk._

He is half aware that the red head is now moving and _fast,_ he heard muffles words such as ‘goodbyes’ and ‘goodnights’. When he fully gave his attention, Hinata is already bolting out of the gym. Realizing his completely alone now, with a whole gym to clean by himself, he curse silently.

“Man no fair, the kid didn’t even gave me a chance to say something”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what Hinata is thinking, that makes the two of us :>


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errors Ahead!

_Fuck it._

  
It was the first thing that he muttered after he had cleared out the gym. Realizing what he said he clasp his hand quickly _, I'm so sorry for cursing Mom_.

  
_Shoyou if you weren’t stupid already, you really went and pulled that stunt._

_  
Oh no. I did it, I did that._

  
Groaning loudly at the intrusive thoughts that keep on plaguing his poor brain, he continued to dash towards the building that he suppose is their sleeping quarters are. The loud beating of his heart was all he hears banging inside his ears, and he isn't sure if it's because he is running as fast as he can or because of the confession.

  
The confession.

  
He feels another wave of panic as the scene keeps repeating in his mind. As he reach the door of the classroom, he stops for minute because it's too loud. _I need to calm down for bit._ He momentarily leaned his head at the door, he is breathing so hard and his chest is hurting because his stupid heart won't calm down. He shivered when flashes of the Nekoma's captain’s face keep on popping in his mind, clutching his shirt he tries to even out his own breathing.

  
“What the hell! You can't go inside without taking a shower, you stink boke!” A loud voice suddenly boomed in the hallways. Seeing Kageyama, he flails for a bit.

  
“Wh-wha- OF COURSE I KNOW THAT BAKAYAMA!”

  
His eyes widened at the volume of his voice, he didn't mean to shout. It's just that his ears fog for a bit, so he isn't sure if how loud he should be. Aside from that, it was on impulse, he hasn't calm down totally yet. Kageyama marches from where he stands towards the smaller, he is suddenly reminded that day when he accidentally hit Kageyama with his serve, and telling that he is terrifying is an understatement. Seeing this Hinata back away immediately.

  
“I didn't mean to shou- ahhh “, he didn't finish his apologies as the setter put a heavy hand on his head, looking down at him.

  
“Kageyamaaa, I said I'm sorry”. The red head whine, when he felt the taller squeezing his hair hard, why is his best friend always so brutal?. He tries to fight the taller with all his might, the sudden urge to hit someone is now very tempting. It was obviously a losing battle, but he tries to take comfort that atleast he tried. But before he can hit Kageyama the door opened, revealing their current captain, Ennoshita.

  
“Kageyama, have mercy on the poor kid”, the captain flat out said.

“But he was being stupid again”, the blue eyed setter accused.

“I didn’t even do anything?!”

“You look like you were being chased by rabid dogs bigger than you! You look horrified an-and terrible!”, Kageyama tries to explain his point.

“No I’m not! I’m just- I’m just trying to see if I can get here faster than last night! Yeah, that’s right! HA!”

Now the smaller is looking Kageyama with a smug look, hoping to appear convincible as possible.

“Hinata that’s not necessary, and please stop shouting you’ll wake the other team”

Ennoshita is so calm but for all they know he is tired, he just want to rest tonight and he won’t stress himself with these idiots. “Hinata, fixed yourself for bed now, and you Kageyama fixed your futon and as a well as Hinata’s, it’s the least you could do for after what you did”

The setter was about to defend himself when their captain gave him ‘the look’, he gulp at it and saw Hinata running, probably going to take a bath but before the red head was completely out of his sight, Hinata stuck his tongue out and mouthed ‘idiot’. _This little shit is getting bolder._

With Hinata gone, he huff and proceeded to do the task but of course a certain tall, blonde team mate will never give qualms on his inner turmoil and would of course will always say useless remarks.

“Quiet a commotion there king”

Tsukishima looks so uninterested, not even bothering to look away with his phone. Kageyama only grunts in response not really in the mood for another petty argument. Instead his mind flew back to Hinata, now that he thinks about it Hinata is being weird. Something happened and for some reason Kageyama is bothered by it. Shaking his head, he just focus on his job.

Not an hour later, everyone is now getting ready for a good night rest they all deserve for tomorrow will be the last day of training camp. Kageyama was shifting through his futon trying to find a good spot he can sleep with when he heard hush noises. He rolled to his left if the red head is there but to his surprise he found no one, instead he saw Hinata hovering over Tsukishima, saying something whilst pulling Tsukishima’s hand. It was dark but the moonlight was enough to see his blazing, and unruly red hair. This made his eyebrows furrowed, he let out a bitter scoff. _Since when are they close anyways._

Ignoring the discomfort he felt in his stomach, he turn his back from his team mates and silently blamed the food he had from dinner.

A bright day had been given the next morning, the sun is shining and the air is a bit warm as spring is just around the corner, truly a wonderful day. But not for Tsukishima, god forbid him to give him patience for his short team mate or else a murder will be committed today. Just remembering what the red head told him last night, is already giving him a migraine. And this? He doesn’t understand why Hinata is telling him everything. Did the shrimp just assume they were friends now?

 _You are friends Tsuki!._ A small voice yelled at the back of his mind.

He groans at Yamaguchi’s words after the Nationals. He just acknowledged him but that doesn’t mean they are friends but the ginger beg to differ as he is, at the moment completely hanging on the tall blond.

“Why are bothering me about this? Aren‘t you supposed to do this with his Highness?”

“Kageyama?” Hinata stared up on him and scrunch his nose, “I know he is my best friend but we all know all he knows is volleyball, I think he is going to be mad and for not telling him sooner but I need to sort out this first and Kenma is absolutely going to kill me. You are my last hope Tsuki, and you’re smart too”

Wow, so this is what they call major character development, the blond thought. Hinata doesn’t have to think if the King is going to be mad, Tsukishima can already feel glares piercing at the back of his head from across the court, as annoying as it sound to indulge to the shrimp’s idiocy, if it riles up the King this much it might be fun.

"Ask him out properly”

Tsukishima saw how the ginger paled after he said that.

“Wait, I can’t just do that, I mean”, Hinata is looking at his shoes now but prior to the reaction before when Tsukishima said to ask Kuroo out properly, he doesn’t look flustered at all while contemplating the suggestion.

“Okay!” The read head suddenly exclaimed startling Tsukishima. “I knew I can count on you”

Here’s the thing, Tsukishima concluded that Hinata just needs someone who can decipher his thoughts properly or else chaos shall fall upon the ginger and clearly Kageyama can’t be that person. This thought annoyed Tsukishima to end, because he knows Hinata won’t take the friendship card back anytime soon.

Across the court a certain Nekoma’s setter was watching the exchange between the two middle blockers. He needs to talk to Hinata, after all Kuroo practically drag him from his bed last night. There conversation was short because honestly he doesn't know why Kuroo is having problems, is it because he is one of his close friend? But still for whatever reason,Kuroo was extremely being out pf character.

_“ Kenma chibi-chan just confess to me!” Kuroo half-shouted at him._

_The Nekoma setter was dumbfounded, he tried to blink a couple of times to affirm what he heard from his childhood friend was right. It was too soon, what was Hinata thinking? He didn’t even consult him or anything. At first he tried to feign his innocence hoping it would atleast save Hinata's grace but he watches Kuroo looking intently at him, waiting him to say something._

_”Is that my problem?”_

_“Kenmaaa, what should I do?” Kuroo at this point is shaking his shoulders._

_“Stop acting like you didn’t go through this before, if you don’t like him then tell him”_

_“But he said, even though I won’t like him back he won’t stop liking me”_

_Kenma narrowed his eyes on this. “It’s his choice Kuroo, just reject him properly”_

_At this Kenma went back on his futon but the look Kuroo gave him that night before he closed his eyes is giving him an unsettling feeling. He groans, displease at the sudden thoughts that his mind had provided him that night._

Currently Kenma is trying to find Shoyou, the teams are now busy eating. It’s their last day and they kinda made it a tradition to have a barbeque party at the last day before going back to their respective district. The red head was nowhere to be seen, so he opted on looking for Kageyama but the Karasuno setter is alone and brooding at something, maybe because of what happened in the last match, it was terrible,the freak duo won’t synchronize at all. Everyone was too out of it, the buzziing noise of the chatters were everywhere that it eventually overwhelm the Nekoma setter. Looking around for the last time and decided to just talk to Hinata on phone, he’s more honest on the phone anyways.

From: Shoyo

_He said he cant decide yet but he is willing to get to know me_

The two toned male has read the message for the fifth time, and he still thinks he misreading it, must be something in his eyes.

From: Shoyo

_Im texting him right now btw and he said he is going at your house \^0^/_

What the hell happened in the camp? Why is he knowing this from Shoyo?. Kenma can’t believe he is losing his cool over this matter. He then heard the creaking sound of their front door, and he felt his left eye twitched. His phone buzzed again showing Hinata’s contact name.

From Shoyo:

_Kenmasfasvzvxbzvb he said my jumps were improving FGSVHBSH BCBNS T_T_

_WHY ARENT YOU REPLYING??!!!_

_IS KUROO-SAN THERE YET?_

_I WANNA CALL HIM SENPAI, IS THAT OKAY?_

_I MEAN, NO THAT’S WEIRD AHHHHSJAJSJKA_

Messages after messages keep coming from the small middle blocker. The moment he heard the footsteps getting closer and closer to his room, he turned his gaming chair towards the man who is now peaking on the door of his room, absolutely glaring to the said man. Without hesitation a game controller flew right across the room, almost hitting the dark haired man if it he didn’t shielded himself from the door.

“You ain’t winning?” The taller, sheepishly ask. Clearing his throat, he straighten up and striding slowly inside the room. Kenma just stared at him, just wanting to give the man the floor to explain himself. “I guess you heard from him? Haha”

“Kuroo, what are you up to?”

Kenma is can now feel the anger rising in head. And right at this moment he just wants to punch Kuroo staright to his stupidly handsome face.

“Hey, hey it’s not like we are dating okay, we agreed to get to know each other and mutually agreed too that if it didn’t work we won’t force it”

Kuroo gave him the shorter version of the story, he knows it and the attitude his childhood friend is showing him is not making his anger simmer, even for a bit. Growing up with Kuroo, he knows he could be a little bit of an asshole and Kenma just let him gets away with it, what can a little teasing do? And besides it’s not directly affecting him but this time he doesn’t want to turn a blind eye, not when Hinata is involve.

“You are still going to reject him anyway, why bother agreeing on that getting to know each other bullshit?” The nekoma setter didn’t even bother to filter his thought at the moment, his tone aggressive and so are his eyes completely scrutinizing Kuroo as he calmly sits on the floor besides his bed, he knows better than sitting on Kenma’s bed right know.

“He just, look I was just trying to be his friend and being a good friend I am, I offered him my number so you know we can talk about stuffs, volleyball stuffs” Kuroo cups his cheeks with his hands, “ But I think he misunderstood that part, he thought I was giving him a chance and I can’t just take it back when he looks that happy, Kenma he was over the moon” he chuckled at the last part remembering how Hinata had look at him that day, like he was the only thing that mattered and nothing else.

Kenma can feel his anger turning into conflicting feelings and silently curses himself because that’s even worst. Kenma isn’t stupid, this isn’t going to end up good, he knows Hinata’s heart is going to be shattered in the end if not, by some miracle his childhood friend will be able to return his feelings back.

“You’re so over protective, just give it a chance, who knows what might happen”

He hates how Kuroo sounds so confident, and yet he can’t place his real intentions. He watches him flip on the pages on a volleyball magazine he is now holding as he struggles his own thought because he knows he hates himself more for not saying anything further on the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just wanna thank you guys for all the kudos and comments you all left, I really appreciate it and I've been really busy with school too, so i apologize if it took this long hehe but I'll try to update more since it's almost our semester break. Also I lied on the summary, Kuroo is gonna be one hell of an asshole ^_^ well not really, anyways please look forward to that ahaha, Love lots <3


End file.
